Talk:Ninja Gaiden Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Layout update I have given the main page an update to incorporate the new column tags. I've kept all the previous info, but it is no longer based on tables. Kirkburn (talk) 08:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) From Dead or Alive Wiki Hello, I'm Squallinoa_08! I am a sysop from Dead or Alive wikia (www.deadoralive.wikia.com). I have been thinkin lately. Since the DOA series and Ninja Gaiden series have connections to eachother, do you think we should, merge our wikis together?? I mean, you don't have to agree with me here, I'm just sorta suggesting. If we were to merge together into one wiki, we will be the HUGHEST wikia ever! So what do you say? Like I said, you don't have to agree with me. It's just a simple thought. Squallinoa 08 20:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, disagreed. Although, I admit Ryu Hyabusa and Ayane could have link to their wikia from Dead or Alive, the games are seperate. DOA focusses more of the fighting, while 1 of those fighters story (still a story in the same matter from every other DOA would be fun though). Just give a link to the Ninja Gaiden Wiki in the Ryu Hyabusa Page (which needs updating on the NG-story). But both games are different from each other alot, and the only 2 page actually having to do with eachother are Ryu and Ayane. I don't see any need to actually merge these 2 wiki's together. Kraken 13:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Renewed proposition Good day, ladies and gentlemen of Ninja Gaiden Wiki. I am Netherith, new admin of the Dead or Alive wikia (a wikia devoted to the DOA and Ninja Gaiden franchises). I have been noting your wikia as a good source of information and admittidily I am guilty of using your wikia's info and images to supplement my own. I have also noted that you do the same with mine on occasion. I have also noted that your wikia is looking somewhat barren. So I make a proposition, since both of our wikias seem to be lacking in terms of editors I put forth an invitation to merge our communities to work on one wikia devoted to both DOA and Ninja Gaiden. Simply put; the editors and information of the Ninja Gaiden wikia move to supplement the DOA wikia (reasons being that the DOA wikia is currently larger, has a more complete skin and layout, has more up-to-date information than the Ninja Gaiden wikia). All current admins and moderators will keep their ranks after the merger and the Ninja Gaiden wikia can either redirect to the DOA wikia or be closed down, depending on the admin's wishes. Since the last proposition, offered by Squallinoa, the Ninja Gaiden and DOA franchises have become linked quite strongly with reaccuring characters (Ayane, Ryu, Muramasa, Kasumi, Rachel, Irene), techniques (Izuna Drop, Rage of the Mountain God), items (Dragon Sword, Golden Scarab), production teams (Team Ninja, Itagaki, TecmoKoei) and technology (breast physics, fighting system). Unfortunately the previous argument that the two series were to different is now invalid. Anything further to add please say. I look forward to a positive result to my proposition. Netherith 02:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I am so turned on by ninja gaiden vandal test wikis Change the words for countdown *Since NG3 Wii U is out, we need to change the word to "Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge has been out for..." I don't know how to edit that so one of you admins do it please? Nathan900130 15:42 November 27 2012 (UTC) **If you wish to edit the countdown you have to go to it's Template Page. That is: Template:Countdown. Zero-ELEC (talk) 02:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC)